A Small Wager
by Calintha
Summary: The result of a bet made between the captains of the Nekoma and Karasuno volleyball teams. Just a short shipping story a friend asked me to write for them. Kuroo Tetsuro X Sawamura Daichi oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Dark brown eyes watched as the volleyball was slammed down to the floorboards by Hinata, a smile of pride for his team curving his lips upward.

"Good job! Good job! Keep it up, you guys! We can win this practice match!" His encouraging voice filled the gym as narrow eyes watched him from further down the court, a smirk growing on the face of the opposing teams Captain.

"What makes you think this match will go differently than the previous ones?" Daichi's head turned to grin cheerfully at the cat-eyed Kuroo, a slightly dark aura beginning to grow around him.

"Because, my team grows better with every match, refusing to give up as long as there is even a drop of energy in them. I know this team and I know that we will win this match." Closing his eyes, his grin slowly turned into a dark smile.

"Well, as nice as that must be for you, I'm sure you understand that our team is growing along with yours. But if you are so sure your team will win, then how about a wager? The Captain of the winning team can demand one thing from the loosing teams Captain. Unless you aren't so sure of your team, that is. I wouldn't hold it against you if you backed down. Well... Not too much at least... Maybe." Kuroo watched with a smirk on his face, his cat-like eyes watching eagerly as he waits for a response.

"One thing, only one thing. And nothing illegal or life-threatening." Reaching out his hand, he waited for the taller Captain to walk over, refusing to move towards the smirking young man.

"Sure, sure. I won't give you anything too dangerous to do when we win." Kuroo could only grin wickedly as he walked over and shook hands, happy with how easy it was for once to bait the shorter male into agreeing to the bet.

Walking back, he saw Kenma watching him from the corner of his eyes, shooting a wink at his friend as he turned back to the match. Still feeling the warmth from the handshake, he smirked again, thinking about what he would demand from the other Captain.

Daichi blinked as he looked at the scoreboard. He couldn't believe it. Two points, they had lost by two simple points. All he could do was blame himself. He'd put too much pressure on his team, pushed them too hard, and in the end it had been too much. And all over something as dumb as a bet.

Ashamed of himself, he knew he deserved whatever stupid petty thing that cat demanded of him to do. Facing his team, he congratulated them on a game well played, letting them know that they had their best and that he was proud of them, proud to have each and every one of them on his team.

Turning from them, he faced the other team and meet the eyes of their Captain, nodding his head to let him know he was still in agreement to see the bet through. The smirk he received in return, was not nearly as disturbing as the gleam within those cat-like eyes. But his word was his word.

It wasn't until the gym was cleaned and most of the team members gone, leaving only the Captains behind, that Kuroo came up and told him his demand. Daichi could only stand there and blink at him in confusion.

"You want me to what?" He said, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head.

"Stand still and close your eyes, keeping them closed until I tell you that you can open them. That is all you have to do." The smirk on his face left the shorter of the two worried.

What was he planning on doing to him once he closed his eyes? Was he going to dye his hair weird colors? Draw lewd things on his face? Something even worse than that? The list of possibilities kept going on and on.

Giving himself a mental shake, he stared intently at the taller boy with his messy bedhead. Finally, he steeled himself and slowly closed his eyes, waiting for something horrid to happen to himself.

He was beyond shocked at what happened next. Feeling hands firmly grasp his shoulders, he gasped when he felt something soft and warm brush against his neck before slowly tracing its way up to his jaw.

Lips.. Those were lips, softly kissing his skin. Shivering, he didn't even realize it was happening until he felt his hands grasping the back of the other boys shirt, his lips finally meeting the other boys. He could feel the smirk on Kuroo's lips as they met his own, again and again before finally staying there for a moment before pulling away.

"That was even better than I'd expected." The whispered words were almost a purr in his ear before he felt the boys nose nuzzling against his neck.

With one final kiss against his skin, followed by a long slow drag of a hot, wet tongue, the schemeing Captain finally stepped back from his prey.

"You can open your eyes now." He said as he turned and began walking away, leaving a stunned crow staring after the wicked cat.

"Wha..." The boy couldn't even finish one word, his mind reeling from what had just happened moments ago.

"Oh yeah, don't go thinking I'm willing to let this be the only time I do this. I think we would both enjoy a repeat performance. See you next time." With a flirtatious wink and a quick wave, Kuroo was out the door and gone from sight.

Still feeling ghost lips brushing over his skin, Daichi stood there for several minutes just blushing and repeating those words over and over in his head.

"Next time..." Hand raising to touch his still tingling lips, he didn't bother hiding the smile that curved his lips upwards.


	2. A Small Wager Part 2

It was almost impossible to keep from blushing the next day, especially when Daichi caught the wink Kuroo sent his way, that familiar smirk on his face. Cheeks turning pink, he turned away, catching sight of a smirk on the face of Tsukishima. The small smile that had been on his face quickly turned into a dark frown until he saw the smirk vanish and a silent nod be sent to him.

With that agreement of silence, Daichi turned and walked to their coach, ready to discuss new strategies they had come up with yesterday. He patiently ignored the feeling of those eyes on his back, even when he could almost feel them lowering slowly.

He was more than happy when the first match started and both Captains had to join their teams on the court. At least now he had something else to focus on, to take his mind off the feeling of those eyes watching him. For the next few hours, they played match after match, improving with each game.

Finally, after playing in a few matches against each other, the Captains stepped out to watch from the sidelines and talk with their coaches about what needed improvement, possible new strategies and sometimes talk about a new move the other team had just used.

Daichi tried hard to keep from blushing when he saw those narrow eyes watching him, a flirtatious wink sent his way. Although, he couldn't hold the laughter in quite well enough when the bedhead haired Captain blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment after Nekoma's setter said something Daichi couldn't quite hear.

-

During each rest break, Kuroo would come and sit beside Daichi, drinking his water as he whispered things to the Captain that the others couldn't hear. Daichi could only be thankful for that small favor as he felt his face growing hot, the memories of the previous day's kisses running through his head when he heard the scheming Kuroo whispering his name from beside him as he leaned in closer.

"Sa~ wa~ mu~ raa~" Hearing his name called so softly sent shivers down his spine as he looked over to the side.

"W-what do you want, Kuroo?" He mentally flinched as he stumbled over the sentence, trying to force the blush on his face back down as he saw those mischievous eyes gazing softly at him.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about yesterday." Smirking shamelessly, the cat slowly stood up and stretched before walking off with a wink, leaving behind a wide eyed crow.

-

Lunchtime saw a flustered Daichi sitting at the center of the table across from Kuroo, but as the meal went on he began to wear his own mischievous grin. Every time the smirking Captain of the cats tried to subtly flirt with him, he would come back with his own carefully worded reply, leaving the tall boy having to fight not to blush.

By the end of the meal both teams could only look on in confusion, for the most part, as their Captains sat still and refused to move, faint blushes turning their cheeks pink.

"Go ahead back to practice. We'll be along later.. We need to have a... Captains meeting..." One of the flustered boys told the two teams, refusing to look anywhere but at the person sitting across the table from him.

As both teams turned and walked off, they were both glad nobody had bothered to look back. If they had, they might have seen Daichi's fierce blush as he felt the long leg that had been slowly rubbing against his own. Or the pink that appeared on Kuroo's own cheeks when he felt a hand touch his knee.

"Flirt." The shorter Captain whispered as he gave a teasing squeeze to the knee his hand was resting on.

"I don't think I'm the only one here who could be called that right now. Besides... You know you love it." The wicked gleam within those cat-like eyes spoke of far more to come.


End file.
